Privacy
by Shelk
Summary: What to do when grown attractive men travel with children and idiots, Oneshot 4.


Everything belongs to CLAMP.

Fourth one shot about Fai and Kurogane.

Privacy

It did not matter if they were picking up oranges, kicking someone's ass or fishing out eggshells from an omelet; everyone but Fai felt a bit groggy right after traveling with Mokona. Mokona was hungry and tend to attract kids and emotional people; sucking the excess of their energies out; in other words even Kurogane have found himself resting, surprisingly often watching Fai from the half shut eyelids. The blond always landed on his feet.

At least one adult is alright; Kurogane used to think napping.

It was odd; how often he thought of himself as a parent now; something Fai did too; Mommy Cat and Daddy Woff; right.

They forgot Aunty Tomoyo, cousin Chi and Uncle Ashura in the mix.

The tale about Chi was probably the tale Fai told most eagerly, about anything born off Seresu. Chi was a robot; Fai constructed from the image of his mother, kept in Ashuras castles as images of all royalties do; a great friend and in some aspects a pet in need of learning how to walk and talk.

How odd it was to think that, technically Kuroganes lands were at least double the size of the floating ice and rock both Ashura`s and Fai`s countries owned.

Why Fai had such a level of skill as fighter and a wizard is something from a tale not yet told to him. In Japan those skills alone would made Fai a prince and a rare priest; by his thirties he would have worked his way up from a samurai and maybe meet Kurogane in a fight to their death; as ninja clans were never under jurisdiction of Shougan; only answering to head priestesses and owning their own lives.

Maybe Kurogane should have wedded a princess and left a set of heirs. Maybe he should bring Fai home; dress him in tight silks and ride horses with him until they make a child of their own. Maybe he should stop watching him undress; from the heavy fur coats of the snow lands they just were in; into thin white, armless cotton and blue material known as jeans; mechanical machines riding the paths in the country of eternal summer; sunflower fields surrounding the little village they were thrown in.

Fai glanced up at the heap of legs, swords and black furs in the corner; thin line of vibrant blue hiding near the irises.

"Change" the wizard laughed; children well seen from the window of their kitchen; complicated playground formed as a survival path with plastic passages and climbing walls; laughing Syaoran and Sakura chasing Mokona to the top.

"Change" Fai repeated slowly; leaning on the counter; the dinner they were supposed to cook resting in the warmth of the cooking machine for at least another full hour.

Kurogane grinned, standing up, doing nothing.

Fai swallowed.

"Pull it." The wizard ordered meaning the red, decorated rope knit on the left shoulder of the ninja; holding together the fur cloak worn over longer coats meant to keep one dry and warm.

Kurogane pulled; furs falling heavily on the floor, doing nothing else.

"Hang your coat on the chair" Fai continued; watching.

Kurogane did, turning around; the quite revealing sound of the zipper already exiting; the warrior rolling his shoulders to drag the grey coat off and throw it on a chair.

"Keep them" the order came, the leather holder he had over his shoulder keeping the swords at his hip from moving too much.

Kurogane turned around, frowning.

Fai was still leaning on the counter, smiling. "No?"

"That would be; sharing you." Kurogane mumbled looking away.

"Is that so bad?" Fai questioned shaking his head a little; the playful questions strengthen by the wall of ice his logic could be.

"Yes" Kurogane cut off.

"Rea-aally..." Fai dragged out glancing up and down Kurogane; dressed now in almost pure leather suit; precisely cut out pieces sewed and bandaged together by a red, metal strengthen fabric, impossible to cut through.

"Would you?" Kurogane asked calmly.

Fai though for a second "Maybe not"

Kurogane hanged his swords off taking the one and a half step it took to reach the blond.

"Maybe not?"

"_Maybe not today" _Fai answered; watching the copper red glow with purple and then bright burning red; what a peculiar eyes to have, unnatural for a normal human even with a great priestess for a mother.

"When?" Kurogane demanded slapping both hands on the granite.

Fai`s smile was thin and fake, eyes dark.

"We will return to your world, one day."

"Fool" Kurogane snapped back."**Fool**"

Fai blinked, confused.

"I do not **DO** tourist romance." Kurogane explained; staring.

Fai blinked again; leaning away."Did you…just…"

"I wait for Ashura" the ninja dramatized, annoyed by the tightness over his chest, tugging at the metal "thingies", supposed to open up the construction."To kick his ass, and ask for your hand in marriage." Kurogane finished; finally triggering the mechanism that could undress him, slow repetitive clicks the only sound heard in the room; Fai forgetting how to breathe.

"How about asking **ME**?!" Fai hissed back, annoyed.

"How about **NOTICING** when I do?" Kurogane roared; throwing the leather shirt in furthers corner of the room.

"**IDIOT!**" Fai screamed back; precisely at that moment when Sayoran opened up the door with a worried frown.

"**OUT!"** both men roared.

It was just their lucky day.

"Fai-san; Kurogane- san we would like to talk with you." Sakuras voice reached the group; stubborn determination noticeable at once; three polite knocks following.

Kurogane rolled his eyes; brushing off the black t-shirt he was wearing under the armor; patches of fabric less, decorations actually meant to gather sweat stretching over his shoulders and side abs; leaving most of his back naked; but the front relatively presentable. Fai remained standing where he was , troubled; slight shine of a glamour glimmering up to disappear again, the tall man leaving the kitchen, to carefully avoid Kurogane and march down to a set of couches in the living area.

Kurogane opened the door.

Mokona wore glasses.

Which reminded him that, he really should know how bad Fai`s eyesight is; one half blind kid is quite enough. Children came in; carrying a plate with big red apples to the couches; Fai snatching one of those, watching the procession with slight interest, fake big smile twisting his facial expressions just the way Kurogane hated it.

They sat down, chewing.

Mokona smoking a pipe as it walked in a circle over Sakuras knees.

_ Chop-chop-chop-chuu._

"Boys" the animal began; " Mokona wishes to start this Inte…?"

"Inter-ven-ti-on" Sayoran finished.

_Chuu_

" …with a note of how well you fight together." Mokona lectured, pleased with itself.

"You really do!" Sakura smiled kindly.

"Extraordinary!" Sayoran added with that look of puppy admiration that never made him into the Kitty-team.

_Chuu_

Kurogane awkwardly glanced up at Fai in the opposite corner of the couch; still covered by a wide smile.

"We would like you to stop fighting with each other!" Sakura finished ignoring the prepared speech.

"You thrown Mokona away the other day!" Sayoran added.

"AuuuchiiiiEEEuuu!" Mokona improvised jumping from one kid to another. Three judgmental looks staring at the pair.

Fai was the first one bursting out in wild laughter; finally relaxing and stretching out to rest his naked feet on Kurogane`s lap. Memories of previous nights that could lead the conspirators to this meeting flashing in cut off images; celebration of their feather catching success washed down with alcohol. Kurogane and Fai woke up in the same bed that morning; which they were trying to avoid with their involuntary bedding companions being Mokona or more often Sayoran; Sakura being the only girl and the only one with a guaranty for privacy in this group.

"Make up!" Mokona demanded, foolishly; too late.

Sayoran felt like a piece of his innocence was just stolen from him; Kurogane`s eyes flashing red in the kind of predatory, demonic expression that could scare anyone; the man moving like a panther flexing and stretching as he climbed the long legged man on the couch. Their kiss was rough and deep; unexpected. Sakura jumping up with the speed of lightening; Saroyan's hand clenched in her own, the boy fascinated; staring; Fai still under the attack waving his hand with a lazy "Out"

Wave of magic pushing them out in the garden.

###

"Mean" Fai laughed into the kiss.

"They are teens! We are the perfect sex add illustration!" Kurogane breathed back, trying to figure off how his pants open; the corset like plates refusing to let go.

"Teens!" Fai exclaimed; realizing, struggling away "Sakura-chan is going to need help!Oh my!"

"Kitty-department" Kurogane replied, leaving a sneaky sensitive bite on the skin just beneath wizards left nipple, licking upward."Move!"

Fai glanced down prioritizing; lifting his hips;rough blue fabric dragged off him, pants legs kicked off as Kurogane stood up; leaning in for Fai to stretch out and hug his neck; lifting the wizard who weighted like always, close to nothing in his arms; the closest bedroom kicked open turning out to be his and Mokonas for the night.

"Poor Meat-bun" Fai laughed; let down, making a little pirouette as he turned around to leave a kiss on Kurogane`s shin; and another one just touching his neck, letting his arms fall down to explore the mysterious leather plates; Kurogane finally released from the ones used as a belt; broad warm brown leather given to Fai: tiny metal locks holding it tight together.

"Interesting" the wizard mumbled; pushing off to climb the bed; second belt thrown near him; the discovery of locks able to build two different pieced into one the one of most importance.

Fai pulled his shirt off; watching the frustrating striptease in nude, thoughtful.

"Mm"

Kurogane glanced up.

"Oil" Fai waved; the bottle of seed oil floating right outside the door; received by Kurogane, who opened the cork to let a good deciliter cover his waist area; sitting down on the bed; finally able to slide out of the pants, laughing.

"Thanks" he smiled, falling back beside the blond "What do we do now?"

"Kiss" Fai explained; leaning in for a little pick on the lips, sitting up on the bed.

"Fai?"

"Oh, shut up. Turn around." a new order arrived; Kurogane did as he was told; turning around. Fai touching the bruises left on the hipbones; red marks wet off oil, which he massaged into the skin; movements bigger and bigger until they turned into massage of shoulders and lower back.

Kurogane purred into every touch, strong hands flexing and pulling until nothing but pain and heat remained growing stronger and stronger.

"Turn over" Fai asked. Kurogane did with his eyes closed; sleepy; the hand gripping the base of his cock awakening him; pressure followed by the freezing touch of nails sending pleasure from one head to another; Fai letting go to wet his hand with more oil, absolutely serious, almost stiff about everything he did. Asking ninja to move apart his legs with a touch; Kurogane found himself in a familiar situation; watching Fai from half shut eyelids; bending his knee for a better access, curious and happy.

Fai entered him with two hot wet fingers; flexing them, playing around until the third could be added; swearing silently as he hexed a pillow laying on the floor to return back to bed; placing it under Kurogane`s hips. Smiling; the man was already close; sensitive little prostate just in his reach when he turned his palm to the right, pleasure expanding in waves easily seen without magic, delicious manhood leaking, close. He entered him almost immediately; pushing deeper into the heat contrasting with his personal lower body temperature, pulling out to push in again.

Kurogane bit his lip when he came; hard; tiny capillary lines bleeding;and Fai liked it; sometimes helping; sharing the iron taste. It made the scary man look pink lipped and newly shagged for hours. Fai liked that too, slipping out from the heat still erected, leaning in for a kiss. Softly comforting the lower lip abused by the owner; hot semen smelling sweetly between them.

"Not today?" Kurogane managed to say.

Fai leaned away, serious.

"Okay."

"What?" Kurogane jumped wide eyed, trying to stand up, Fai frowning in displeasure, forced to practically be on top of the bigger man.

They remained silent; hearts beating fast, the wizard fishing out a leather construction from beneath them, fixating the thin long belt on his elbows. Kurogane was watching almost in pain when the lean man flexed his shoulders and bend his arms around; click of metal tightening his arms behind his back; very tight, captured.

The pale man with flexibility of a cat stretching out comfortably in those settings, knowingly leaning back to sit with still hard erection poking high up; waiting for a freak out that never did arrive.

"I suspected" Kurogane explained slowly; resting on his arms to see the whole picture presented; beautiful man ready to be worshiped."Ashura, right?"

Fai twitched like he was hit in the face and not in a good way; dark liquid hate colored indigo blue.

"I remained in this position for longer then you have lived; Kurogane-san." Fai answered, surprised by the anger burning once again bright red at the confession.

There was a wall behind them. A wall Fai hit with his head when Kurogane leaped at him; dragged him up by his hair until their eyes met;something snapping; Fai`s control letting go when this warrior-boy spoke the exact words a hundreds years old wizard needed to know.

"I am taking you" Kurogane whispered dangerously into the half open lips "From. Him."

Claiming.

Bright red natural magic bursting out, free; life force itself absorbed and shared; black lines created by the flashes of bright blue forming itself above them into a black lined dragon; waiting to be given away; Kurogane accepting the curse; black lines burned into his shoulder while Fai cried; his tears turning into crystals in the arms of a man who truly loved him; unnoticed stiff cock fucking him until they came together.

Their marriage announced by the Law of Magic;

Yuko`s laughter spreading over all seven dimensions of the world.

###

They woke up in the darkness, kids ate their dinner with clang of dishes and television programs in an improvised symphony of white sound many of their evenings had, Mokona was telling stories.

"We are never doing that again." Kurogane moaned; realizing he cannot stand up and bleed all over and dried into the mattress, blond angelic head in the area of his left arm agreeing, magical exhaustion not a very nice sight on a person who lived and breathed it.

"That thing with colors" Kurogane decided to be precise; the head bubbling with laughter.

Fai groaned; turning his head to the side; his arms still bond behind him.

"So you cry stones!" Kurogane grinned at the discovery; happily reaching in to brush away a few.

"Crystals. I enrich objects with magic." Fai answered, fascinated by the thin muscles on the side of Kurogane`s chest moving up and down a little when he breathed. "I can bleed them too."

"Oh."

"I did not expect you to be this serious about me." Fai revealed; leather bands opening up with a roll of his wrist."Marriage, heh."

"…somewhere there; did you confess to me Yui D Florite?"

"Yeah" Fai nodded; collapsing back somewhere in the regions of a warm silent shoulder that did not stink of magic or ask stupid questions.

They slept for another full day.


End file.
